


Love, Food, Sex.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Care, Caring Merlin, Chocolate, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Feeding, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Fruit, Fucking, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Modern AU, Overstimulation, Sub Drop, clumsy Merlin, dropping, eating while fucking, face fucking, feed - Freeform, flavoured condom, foodplay, safe sex, scene, sorry if i incorrectly describe how to put one on, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Husbands Arthur and Merlin enjoy a night together with food mixed in with sex. (Dragons/Foodplay/Bingo)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Love, Food, Sex.

Arthur hisses as Merlin pours melted chocolate onto his chest and licks it up greedily, pressing his lips against Arthur’s nipple and slurps the chocolate up and licks and licks till Arthur is clean again. 

Arthur dips a cut in half strawberry into the bowl of melted chocolate and coats it. “Come here…”

Merlin moves up and opens his mouth up and watches Arthur move the strawberry halfway in. Merlin wraps his lips around it and pulls off with a pop and bites it, chewing on it before swallowing loudly and wraps his lips around the last piece and licks at Arthur’s fingers and feels them move back, allowing Merlin to eat the last piece of strawberry.

Arthur strokes Merlin’s cheek as he felt Merlin chew it and moves his hand down and feels as Merlin swallows it before skating his finger’s down Merlin’s chest and slowly rubs his belly. 

Merlin moans and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling and shivers. 

Arthur gets out lube and smirks. “Ready?”

“I got the flavored condoms!” Merlin grins and shuffles off of the bed and falls face first into the bowl of melted chocolate. 

Arthur laughs and helps Merlin up. “Gods, Are you okay?”

Merlin nods, his eyes close, his whole face is covered in chocolate. 

Arthur licks his lips. “Time to get to work.”

Merlin giggles and gasps when he felt Arthur’s hot tongue against his cheek, licking up the chocolate.

Arthur sucked on Merlin’s cheekbone and laps up the smudged chocolate there and licks up the side of his face and gulps before kissing Merlin’s forehead and licks slowly, his tongue trailing long lines along his chocolate coated forehead and temple.

Merlin moans and rocks his hip. “Arthur…”

“I know, baby.” Arthur smiles and licks his cheek happily, lapping it up.

Eventually he kisses the chocolate away from Merlin’s eyelids and nose and mouth. “All done.”

Merlin moans, deep and guttural. “I’ll wash my face quick and get the condom. Don’t go anywhere.” He goes to the bathroom and washes his face and dries it.

Arthur smiles and watches him and slowly jerks himself into hardness, it didn’t take too long.

Merlin comes back with the orange flavored condom and gets the lube and squirts it onto his hand and wraps it around his length and pumps himself till he’s fully hard and tears the packet and carefully pinches the tip and slides the condom on. “It’s orange flavor…Please…Suck me off, please…before I fuck you.”

Arthur smiles, his hard on forgotten and crawls over and wraps his lips around Merlin’s rubbery length and moves up and down, moaning. 

‘Actually, it does taste like orange…’ Arthur thinks. ‘Why am I surprised by that?’

Merlin grips Arthur’s hair tightly, rocking his hips. “Gods, Arthur…. you’re so hot like this. Sucking on my cock like it’s the most amazing thing you’ve ever tasted.”

Arthur smiles around his husband’s length and blows out a sigh through his nose and closes his eyes, letting Merlin fuck his face, blissfully falling into his subspace. 

“Do you know your safety word?” Merlin asks. 

Arthur moans and nods lightly. 

“Good…” Merlin says and sighs happily. “Okay, i’m good. Show me your hole.”

Arthur quickly slips off and scrambles onto his hands and knees, presenting his bum to Merlin.

Merlin smiles and feeds him a grape as he uses his other hand to open Arthur up.

Arthur finishes chewing the grape and swallows before sucking on Merlin’s finger, fucking himself against his husband’s fingers.

Merlin feels in the bowl and pulls out a blueberry and gently fists Arthur open as he presses it to his lover’s lips. “Open.”

Arthur greedily lapped at Merlin’s fingers and ate the blueberry happily. 

Merlin pumps his fist slowly inside Arthur, smirking. “Your hole is so fucking wide now.”

“Just put it in me!” Arthur shouts. 

Merlin laughs and slips his fist out, earning a long and deep groan from Arthur before he fills Arthur’s weeping hole with his cock and fucks him with a steady rhythm. 

Arthur groans and whimpers before eating a raspberry, its juices spilling down his chin.

Merlin gathers it with his finger and fucks Arthur’s mouth with it. 

Arthur sucks happily, dazed.

Merlin speeds up, gasping. “I’m close.”

Arthur moans and fucks himself back against his husband’s thrusts and cums with a cry. 

Merlin let’s out a sudden shout and tenses up, cumming.

Arthur pants. “Camelot.”

Merlin nods, gasping. “Okay, I end the scene.” He slips out. “You okay?”

Arthur nods, shaky and Merlin turns him around and cups his cheek. “Hey, it’s okay…the scene is over.”

Arthur pants heavily, his eyes rolled back. 

Merlin lies him down and washes his hands and gets water and rubs his arm, hushing him softly. “Breathe…just focus on my voice.”

Arthur blinks. “Sorry.” He gulps down a breath. “Overstimulation.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. How are you feeling now?”

“Dizzy but I can breathe better.” Arthur says, blinking. 

Merlin nods. “Okay sweetie. You did so well, I loved taking you.”

Arthur smiles. “Thanks.” He says, feeling himself finally coming back. 

Merlin smiles brightly and strokes his hair. “Thank you for saying the safe word this time.”

Arthur nods and takes another deep and slow breath. “I think I’m feeling better.”

“That’s good to hear. I got you some water, if you’re up for something to drink. Please be sure to take small sips though.”

Arthur sits up slowly and drinks a little. “Thank you for helping me, taking care of me like this.”

Merlin smiles more and strokes his cheek before he strokes his husband’s hair, his fingers massaging his head lightly. “It’s always a pleasure, Arthur.”

Arthur sighs softly. “I might take a bit longer to come out…could you stay with me?”

Merlin nods and cuddles with Arthur and feeds him an orange, piece by piece. 

Arthur eats slowly and happily, feeling better and rests his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “Thank you.”


End file.
